Jobs, Friends and Desperate Hearts
by defective-lena
Summary: Mr. Maellard has forced Benson to hire a new employee, Benson decided he want's someone to help clean up and fix anything Mordecai and Rigby have done. Then Crystal comes along, amazed, he hires her. What will happen? BensonXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Regular show, JG Quintel does but Crystal, Jessica and Eythan are mine.

Jobs, friends and desperate hearts

"Bean-can, what do you think I'm going to say to you?" The short stumpy boss detailed sitting forward placing his hands on the table.

"Uh… I'm the one to blame? And its Benson, sir" the gumball machine whispered holding back a squeak of anxiety from his boss, Mr Maellard.

"Correct! And we've had this conversation before, have we not?" Mr Maellard said standing up from his chair and walking towards the window.

"Yes sir, we have." Benson said fidgeting with his thumbs fretfully.

"Well, you know the whole conversation but I have come up with a twist to this one." Mr Maellard said not bothering to glance at Benson from the window in front of him.

"Um, T-twist, sir?" Benson questioned, uncomfortable on where this might be heading.

"Yes Beanton. I want you… To hire someone." He said as Benson sat there. Dumbfounded.

"H-hire someone sir?" Benson repeated just to make sure he heard right.

"Yes Beanton. I want you to hire someone, but not just any random person in the street looking for a job… I want you to hire someone who looks like they're willing to help get the park back up to its criteria, because of those two clowns you hired need someone else to help clean up the mess they cause!" Mr Maellard yelled the last part turning round causing Benson to flinch in his chair.

"Y-yes sir, I will start advertising for a job placement right away!" Benson said beginning to stand up. Mr Maellard just nodded as he turned back to the window.

...

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" Mordecai and Rigby hollered as they threw their video game controls onto the floor.

"High score! Yea-yuh!" Mordecai said as Rigby jumped up and down.

"Dude that was like the best game of strong Johns I've ever played!" Rigby said as they both got up off the couch and walked outside.

"hm. Hm. agreed. Best of all, you didn't totally suck for once." Mordecai said as they walked down the stairs.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screeched as they heard the front door open behind them.

"Mordecai and Rigby. Stop where you are." Benson said nearly running down the stairs.

"Shoot. Benson" Mordecai said as they turned around.

"Sup dude?" Rigby said as Benson just looked at him.

"Not now. I'm going to put up these flyers for a job placement, while I'm gone, Skips is in charge. If I come back and anything is destroyed, you're FIRED!" Benson roared fluttering a cluster of flyers in Mordecai and Rigby's faces as he walked off.

"… Well at least he didn't drop his gumballs." Rigby said as he burst out laughing.

"Aw dude! That's sick!" Mordecai said waving him off as he strode towards the cart to go to the snack shack, where they had been placed for the day.

"Hey dude! Wait up!" Rigby shouted after realising his friend was about to ditch him.

...

"I can't believe I have to hire another one! They'll probably just be another drop dead beat needing some money so they can go buy a pizza…" Benson muttered to himself as he walked up to the front of the park and put one of the flyers out on the gate door and started walking back to go find other places to put the help wanted flyers.

"I swear to god if I have to hire another slacker, my job is as good as gone" Benson said out loud to know one in particular as he finished placing up a flyer outside the snack shack, ignoring Mordecai and Rigby's laughs.

"Honestly, I need to hire someone hard working, someone actually _willing_ to work and to help clean up and fix all the problems Mordecai and Rigby cause." Benson said out loud again still to no one in particular but hoping that Mordecai and Rigby overheard.

"Hey!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled from across the snack shack causing Benson's lips to curl it's corners into a small, sly smile.

Just as Benson was about to stroll out of the snack shack's seating area to head over to the other side of the park he got a tap on his shoulder.

"I hear you're looking to hire?" A voice said as Benson turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and black streaks on each side of her head; about 2 inches taller than Benson, carrying a purple backpack holding a cloth in her hand, this girl was also a gumball machine like Benson.

'_She's a gumball machine too…' _Benson thought suddenly realising he was losing his grip on his flyers and catching one before it fell on the floor.

"Uh yes I am looking to hire, and your name is?" Benson asked taking the flyers in one hand.

"Crystal, my name's Crystal, and yours?" She asked extending her hand for a handshake.

"Benson. So you're looking for a job?" He said as he firmly grasped her hand and shook it.

"Yes sir. I've been searching for a job since I moved here with my friend Jessica two months ago." Crystal said as Benson looked at his clipboard.

"Hm. Well why don't we walk back to my office and we can give you an interview?" Benson said as he gestured for Crystal to walk forward.

"Gladly." She said as she started walking as Benson joined her.

...

"Right then Miss Crystal, for starters I need to know the basics, like age, birthday and all that." Benson said as they sat down at Benson's desk in his office.

"Well. I'm 21 years old, my birthday is July 10th, and I've just left education in Los Angeles technical trade school with a degree in mechanics…" Crystal said as Benson suddenly looked up.

"Uh… What else do you need to know?" Crystal said nervously.

"Hmm…" Benson pondered looking at his clipboard.

"Well I'm amazed to hear about your education being good. We don't normally get people with mechanic degrees around here." Benson said writing some notes on a nearby paper.

'_She's just what I'm looking for! A mechanic can help skips fix up any of Mordecai and Rigby's failed stunts… At least she won't be at a loss of work.' _Benson thought. Then something occurred to him.

"How much mechanical experience have you had in the past?" He asked curious.

"I'm glad you asked." Crystal said taking her bag from her back and opening the top.

"In here are 5 mechanical arms I made in my free time and I programed them with a special artificial intelligence chip to take any commands I give them. I've had them for 4 years and nothing has gone wrong since my last job as a repairman in a theme park when one of the arms had a malfunction whilst I was repairing a rollercoaster and it damaged the coaster beyond repair. I got fired for causing so much damage, after that I give my mechanical arms daily maintenance to keep them in mint condition." Crystal explained as Benson listened, curious the whole time.

"Incredible. Would you mind if I took a look?" Benson asked fully absorbed at to what these mechanical arms looked like.

"Of course!" Crystal said as she snapped her fingers as 5 deep navy blue arms slithered their way out of her bag, somehow attached to the inside of the bag to maintain control they looked flawless, a brilliant finish on them made them shine from the light coming in through the window and small glistens bounced off the pointed tip of each arm as they waved about idly near Crystal and her bag.

"They're ever so good when you treat them right, they're like children, you have to respect them for them to respect you, it's because of the intelligence chip." Crystal explained to Benson as he stared at them astonished and amazed at them.

"They look incredible! Can you make one of them do something?" Benson asked, hopeful to see just how willing they are to listen to Crystal.

"Sure!" Crystal said taking her hair out of her ponytail and flicking the hair tie a few inches away from the table.

"Can one of you please get my hair tie for me?" Crystal asked with a warm, calming voice as one of them came to attention and slithered across the floor and retrieved the hair tie and placed it in Crystal's hand.

"Good job! Thanks." Crystal praised as she stroked the arm that had done the good deed.

"They're like Labradors. Awfully respectful and trained" Crystal said.

"Yes indeed, and it looks like once given praise to, it sort of acts like a cat that loves the attention." Benson remarked smiling gleefully as one of the arms moved across the table as Benson carefully and cautiously reached out to stroke the approaching arm, in response the arm allowed him to pet the arm and Benson calmly stroked it.

"Yes… I guess they are. So I take it you're more of a cat person than a dog person?" Crystal asked as 2 of the arms retreated into the bag.

"Well I like both but I do take much more of a liking for cats than I do dogs… They're a lot more quiet and easier to care for than dogs." Benson said as the remaining arms made their way back into Crystal's bag as she closed it up and placed it on the floor next to her chair.

"True. My parents used to own a dog, awfully loud thing he was. Once I moved here I bought a little kitten a few weeks ago, he's the most adorable thing ever!" Crystal gawked as she pulled out a picture from one of her bag pockets and handed it to Benson.

"This is the little monkey… His name's Eythan. He's a cheeky little one when I first got him. I love him to pieces though." Crystal said as Benson looked at the picture she had given him of Eythan. He was a very small grey fluffy Persian with a little flick on his nose and a black spot just below his chin.

"He looks adorable! How old is he now?" Benson asked handing the photo back to Crystal.

"He's about 9 weeks now." Crystal said smiling happily placing the photo of her cat back in her bag as Benson sat there smiling at the pure cuteness of Crystal's kitten.

"That's adorable. You said his name was Eythan right?" Benson asked remembering something about that name.

"Yes that's right. It means-" Crystal started but was cut off by Benson.

"Long-lasting and Enduring" He finished as Crystal nodded. She sat there thinking for a minute before coming to a conclusion in her mind.

"So do I get the job?" She nervously asked looking at Benson, hopeful.

"When can you start?" Benson asked as a wide smile overtook Crystal's face.

"Is tomorrow alright? My friend Jessica is moving out of my house to move in with her boyfriend and I offered to help her." Crystal said hoping it would be alright.

"That's perfect. I would like to see you outside the park house at 9AM. Is that ok?" Benson asked as they both stood up.

"That's perfect." Crystal said shaking Benson's hand as she picked up her bag and slung it onto her back walking out the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow… Boss." Crystal said smiling to herself as she walked out the door, one of the mechanic arms creeping out to close the door behind her.

"Well… That went well…" Benson said to himself as he remembered something and picked up his walkie talkie.

"Skips, can you take down those job flyers? I managed to fill the spot" Benson said as he waited for a response.

"Sure can, do you think this one will be like Rigby and Mordecai?" Skips asked.

"Oh no… This one's much better." Benson said with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Crystal, Jessica and Eythan, Regular show is JG Quintells and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W is My Chemical Romance's

Chapter 2

Crystal practically ran home that day. She smashed open the door with a smile so far across her face, it could of cracked her glass head

"Jessica!" She screamed as her gumball machine friend walked down the stairs (god how many gumball machines are in this story?(Only these guys ha))

"What! What is it? What's happened?" Jessica asked worriedly as she flicked some of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear.

"I got a job!" She said gleefully as Jessica sprung to life as she jumped up and down squealing just like her best friend was as they hugged each other excitedly until Crystal's cat Eythan walked in looking frightened at all the noise

"Oh! Hello my little fluffy Eyth! My new boss said you're a very cute kitten today! You should feel proud!" Crystal said picking up Eythan as he let out a happy meow and snuggled into Crystal's chest, purring happily as Crystal scratched behind his ear

"I call a celebration!" Jessica stated as she raised her hand into the air like she had discovered something

"You mean?" Crystal said as Jessica nodded

"PIZZA!" They both yelled, yet again scaring Eythan.

"Op… Sorry Eyth." Jessica said giving his head a stroke as Crystal put her kitten back on the floor and running upstairs

"I'm going to get ready for the PARTAY!" Crystal said as she was closely followed by Jessica

"I'm coming too!" Jessica yelled after her best friend. Eythan just stood there until a little mouse ran past and his eyes followed it until it ran out of the room and he ran after it, like a lion on the prowl.

...

"Right. We're looking good; we got Matt to look after Eythan and WE'RE GONNA EAT PIZZA!" Crystal screamed as they walked down the road to the pizzeria down their street

"I'm buying!" Jessica said.

"No! I am! I just got my new job and I think it's the least I can do to offer thanks to you for helping me find a job and for buying me a WHOLE HOUSE! I mean, dude, not even relatives buy me a whole house! You're like my sister!" Crystal said jumping up and down as if she was a little kid on a sugar rush

"I won't allow you to pay for all of it! We'll split it!" Jessica demanded as Crystal eventually agreed.

Once they reached the Pizzeria they sat down at their usual tables and ordered some drinks and a pizza each and waited for their pizzas.

"So… What's your new boss like?" Jessica asked as she took a sip of her lemonade which had just been brought by the waiter along with Crystal's diet coke

"Oh he's like super cool! His name's Benson! And you'll never guess what?" Crystal said leaning forward as if it were some sort of secret for no one to know.

"What?" Jessica asked grinning as she leaned in to receive this news which Crystal was making out to be interesting

"He's just like us…" She whispered as Jessica flung herself back in her chair and threw her hand over her mouth in surprise

"No way? Gummy?" Jessica asked obviously using slang they had made up from previous years

"Gummy." Crystal confirmed. As she lifted her drink up to her lips, Crystal looked at Jessica and noticed that her expression wasn't as excited as it was two minutes ago

"Jess… What's up? Your face is tripping you." Crystal said folding her arms and leaning them on the table

"Huh? Oh nothing, the name just sounds familiar. It's probably from watching too much T.V." Jessica said waving her hand as the waiter arrived with the girls' Pizzas

"Here you girls go! Enjoy." The man said as he bowed and walked off to take more orders

"Alright! Pepperoni!" Jessica said, all troubles aside as she didn't even wait to pick up a slice and shove half of it in her mouth

"Such a lady. And plus, my Italian herb pizza is WAY better than some spicy pepperoni pizza!" Crystal exclaimed taking a much smaller slice than Jessica did from the plate in front of her and carefully placing it in her mouth.

"Pfft! don't be such a snob Crys, ease back! It's you're last day of freedom before you start work!" Jessica said as she took a drink from her glass

"Good point. I've been enslaved by you all day helping you move all those boxes of photos!" Crystal said laughing as she picked up a much bigger slice than before and put almost all of it into her mouth not caring if anyone saw.

"That's my Crys!" Jessica hollered quietly as not to disturb anybody else's pizzeria experience.

Once they had finished their pizza, Crystal and Jessica paid, Jessica refusing Crystal to pay no more than $10 as they left the pizzeria content.

"Now what are we going to do? I'm way to hyper to go home now!" Jessica said as Crystal agreed

"Same here… Oh! We could go to that karaoke place!" Crystal suggested as Jessica's eyes lit up

"YES! It's a good job I brought my camera; we're so going to want to remember this night!" Jessica said as she grabbed Crystal's arm and began dragging her towards the karaoke hall

...

"How many?" A tall man stood outside the karaoke hall said in a gruff voice

"Two please." Crystal said as they excitedly waited to get in and belt out some tunes

"Right ahead please" The guard-like man said gesturing them to walk through the door.

"Thanks!" Jessica and Crystal said as they practically skipped inside

"Pansies." The man said scoffing as another, balding, pudgy man walked up and inhaled to speak

"You think you're going to get in looking like that?" Was all the man said before the other guy let out the breath he was unknowingly holding as he sulked off, as if he had already tried many times to get in, failing in all attempts.

...

"Alright we're going to belt some tunes!" Jessica said as she sat down and read through the list of songs in front of her

"I know what song we should do!" Crystal said energetically as she pointed to a song on the list as Jessica's eyes lit up

"Oh yea I love that song!" Jessica agreed as they ran up to place the song name in and were handed two microphones.

"And next up we've got a couple of rockers here for you! It's Crystal and Jessica singing Scarecrow from My Chemical Romance!" The announcer called as Crystal and Jessica took to the stage looking as confident as ever and not a shred of fear to be seen in their eyes as the lyrics came on the screen:

_Both__: Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide_

Crystal: Make a wish when your childhood dies  
>Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries<br>Were all alone tonight

Crystal's voice was good, a flat note here and there but not overly noticeable. She knew she wasn't the best singer in the world but she didn't care to be honest.

Jessica: Hold your breath when a black bird flies  
>Count to seventeen and close your eyes<br>I'll keep you safe inside

Crystal always said that Jessica was a better singer than her, in some fact she was right but still, Jessica did make the odd slip up here and there, but together, they were a pretty amazing duo.

Crystal: He burns my skin  
>Never mind about the shape I'm in<br>I'll keep you safe tonight yeah

Both: Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide (x2)

Jessica: Blow a kiss at the methane skies  
>See the rust through your playground eyes<br>We're all in love tonight. (Crystal: All in love tonight)

Crystal: Leave a dream where the fallout lies  
>Watch it grow when the tear-stains dry<br>Just to keep you safe tonight

Jessica: He burns my skin  
>Never mind about the shape I'm in<br>I'll keep you safe tonight yeah

Both: Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide (x2)

Both: Love, love, love won't stop this  
>Bomb, Bomb, love won't stop this<br>Bomb, Bomb, love won't stop this Bomb

Both: Run, run, bunny run (x2)

Both: Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide (x4)

Once the song had finished the room applauded with the occasional whistle from some drunken guy in the corner. Crystal and Jessica walked off stage handing back the microphones to the announcer as they went back to their seats and ordered a drink each.

"I love that song! I'm really glad you chose that you know?" Jessica said as she threw her hands up in the air excitedly as the waitress showed up to order their drinks

"What would you girls like then?" She asked with a very American accent

"I'll have Lemonade please!" Jessica said happily

"better make that two." Crystal said nodding her head to the song that someone was singing, drunk.

"Alright two lemonades coming up!" The waitress said as she walked off with a bounce in her step

"What are we going to do after this Crys?" Jessica questioned still not tired enough to go home

"I'm going to head home because I've got to be outside the park house at 9 AM and so I want to at least make a good effort for Benson." Crystal said starting to rub her eyes

"And plus it's not good to leave Eythan with Matt for too long or he'll get scared" Jessica agreed as their drinks arrived and Crystal paid the $3.50 for them

"Right so we'll have this then we'll go home for a nice night of rest." Jessica summarised as Crystal nodded, already indulged in her Lemonade drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Like always, JG Quintel owns Regular show and Crystal and Eythan are mine

Chapter 3

8:30 AM. Crystal was already ready to go, had a shower, ate breakfast, done her hair, put some clothes on, she was wearing some baggy jeans (not too baggy mind you), a lime green short sleeved shirt and some trainers. As per usual her hair was still in the same ponytail she always had.

"Well. All that's left to do is give you some grub then head off." Crystal said stroking Eythan as she picked him up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a tin of kitten food, opened the tin and put half the contents of the tin into Eythan's food bowl and filled the other bowl up with water and placed it on a mat on the floor as he ran up to the bowl and practically shoved his face into his food.

"Hey now don't eat that all too quick, I don't want to rush home from my first day of work early because you threw up everywhere… Speaking of work I better get going… See you later fuzz." Crystal said as she petted Eythan on the head and picked up her back pack as she ran for the door while grabbing her skateboard and helmet on the way out and jumped down the stairs landing perfectly on the skateboard as she turned the corner, tying up the strap on her helmet as she rode down the street towards the park.

...

8:55 AM. Everyone had just started to gather around the house in the park as everyone sat on the stairs and Benson stood in front of them with a clip board ready to make sure everyone was there.

"Right… Is everyone here?" Benson asked not looking up from his clipboard

"Uh, isn't there supposed to be a new employee starting today?" Mordecai asked as Benson looked up

"Yes… Where is she?" Benson asked looking down the path to see a figure in the distance getting closer.

"I think I found her." Rigby said jumping up and down realising she was riding a skateboard

"Sorry if I'm late! I was a bit caught up for time" Crystal said jumping of her skateboard, causing it to spin in the air and landing in her hand as she took her helmet off and stood at the bottom of the staircase fixing her hair quietly while smiling.

"Well we did get here a bit earlier than expected so you're fine Crystal. Right, so we've got quite a bit to do, Skips I need you to repair the hole in the wall at the back of the snack shack, Muscle man and High Five Ghost I need you guys to run to the electrical store to pick up a new T.V. I ordered, Mordecai and Rigby… You guys need to rake the leaves and Crystal, the electrics in the cart have gone haywire, I need you to try sorting them out." Benson said as everyone nodded and groans came from Mordecai and Rigby

"Aw dude what? Raking leaves? That's boring!" Rigby whined as he jumped down from the step he was sitting on before receiving a slap upside the head from Mordecai

"C'mon dude, just get it over with then we can go play some video games." Mordecai said as he grabbed Rigby's arm and dragged him towards the shed to get the rakes.

"Skips, can you show Crystal to the cart please?" Benson asked looking up to skips as he nodded and motioned for Crystal to follow him, she obliged walking behind looking quite intimidated by Skips' size.

...

"Y-you're really… Tall…" Crystal said quietly as Skips looked down at her with a half –smile.

"And you're really short. You're going to need some tools if you're going to be able to fix the cart." Skips said in his gruff voice as they continued walking

"Oh that's ok! I've got all the tools I need!" Crystal chimed as she pulled her back pack round and patted it gently as he looked down at her

"You carry tools in your bag?" Skips asked curious

"A few yea, I've got these mechanical arms in here to help me get work done quicker." Crystal explained as Skips nodded as they walked up to a battered up golf cart. Skips walked up to it and opened up the hood to reveal a mass of tangled and broken wires with different types of gears poking out of different edges, the occasional spark causing Crystal to flinch

"Are you sure you're able to do this?" Skips asked sceptical because it was her first day and all.

"Please… To me, this is like playschool" Crystal laughed as she placed her back pack down on the floor and re-tied her hair back into a ponytail since it had still been a bit messy from the helmet from her ride to work

"But seriously Skips, I'll be fine." Crystal said as she unzipped the top of her bag

"Ok then, If you need anything just ask." Skips said as he walked off.

"I will!" Crystal said as she turned back to the cart looking at the wires and thinking

"Can someone hand me a screwdriver please?" Crystal said out loud holding her hand out waiting as she continued to look over all the wires and other electrical items protruding from the engine as one of Crystal's mecha-arms slithered out with a screwdriver curled in it as it placed the screwdriver in Crystal's hand as she brought it to the wires

"Thanks, I'm going to need a mask, gloves and scissors…" She mumbled loud enough for her metal arms to hear as they rummaged around in the bag to retrieve the items that Crystal had requested

...

"URGHHH! This is LAME!" Rigby shouted as he fell to the ground, dropping his rake in the process and landing in a pile of rather tall grass

"Oh quit whining Rigby! If we don't get this finished by 12 Benson's going to blow a fuse at us, and I'm not taking the wrap for it AGAIN" Mordecai said as he carried on raking, moving swiftly around Rigby whilst purposefully kicking him once or twice to get him up again

"Ow! Don't kick me! Fine, but I want to take a break after this" Rigby said unwillingly picking himself and his rake up and continued to scrape up piles of dead leaves scattered around into one big pile nearby

"Don't worry dude, we'll totally take a break once we're done." Mordecai assured his friend as they carried on work.

"Good work Muscle man, you too fives, you can take a break for a while" Benson said giving Muscle man a pat on the back

"WOOO! We gonna listen to some TUNES!" Muscle man hollered as he turned to High Five Ghost

"You know who else likes to listen to some tunes? MY MOM!" He screamed as him and Fives shared that all famous high five as they walked off, leaving Benson to his clipboard as he began walking towards the house to do some paperwork.

"Good day Benson my good man!" Pops said beaming as he ran up to him in his casual fashion

"Hey Pops… What have you been doing?" Benson asked giving a small smile to Pops as he walked up the stairs to the house

"Oh I've been having a wonderful day! First I followed a butterfly and then played with a little rabbit in the fields!" Pops said gleefully and blissfully unaware of how strange that is for a grown man

"Sounds fun Pops, I'll see you later I've got a lot of work to get through today" Benson sighed as he reached for the front door handle

"Oh… ok then… But Benson…" Pops started; his face more serious than usual but still exposing that big smile he permanently holds

"Yea Pops?" Benson asked turning his head round to him

"Do remember to take a break my good man! Maybe, you could get to know that new worker you hired better! It would be ever so good for you my good man… Ta ta!" Pops said skipping off humming a random tune as Benson just stood at the door watching him.

"I'll try… But I never have time for a break" Benson said muttering the last part as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door into full swing to find Mordecai and Rigby slacking off on video games… Again…

"Why aren't you two working?" Benson half yelled half asked

"Because, we finished our work dude… And we've been working for like an hour straight, we deserve it." Rigby said not bothering to look at Benson as his eyes were practically glued to the T.V. screen with the 'high quality' game of Strong Johns playing.

"Hmph. I don't believe you…" Benson said, he never believed Rigby

"It's true dude, look outside and see." Mordecai said pointing to the window as Benson walked over and looked out to unbelievably see about 7 massive piles of orange and brown leaves in the far distance.

"Hmph, ok then, but I've got a moderately easy job for you." Benson said as they both groaned in disagreement as to whatever Benson was about to make them do.

"I want you to introduce Crystal to all the others, you don't need to bother showing her round town, she's already been living here a while now." Benson said as he walked into his study to start his mounds of paperwork

"Fine… Just because it doesn't involve too much effort…" Mordecai said as him and Rigby stood up with a heave and walked out the door

"Finally, maybe I can actually get _some_ work done before those two morons get back-hmph-well, that all depends on whether they decide to _do_ the work or if they'll just slack off like usual…" Benson said as he sat down in his chair, opening a draw beside him and taking out a pile of at least 20 sheets of paper, all-obviously- with a LOT of work filling the contents. Benson just stared at them hoping that for once the work would just finish itself so that he can take a break for once in what seemed like forever and a day. He sighed laying his head in his hands as he turned his head drearily to look out the window to see the sun shining, a clear blue sky and people walking around with a general happy aura coming from outside which seemed to irritate Benson knowing he hadn't been in a good mood recently after being told his job could have been gone by Mr Maellard, that made him think about what Pops had said to him earlier…

"_Do remember to take a break my good man! Maybe you could get to know that new worker you hired better! It would be ever so good for you my good man…" _

He knew he needed a break… Badly. But he never seemed to have_ time_ for one; it did make him wonder how Mordecai and Rigby seem to not care about work and just slack off, they needed the job for the money and yet day and day again they constantly slack off, today's been the only day where they've got at least one whole job done without slacking off…

"No… Concentrate Benson, you need to get this work done or Maellard will kill you…" Benson said shaking all of his thoughts and imaginations out of his head and focused on his work.

...

"Hey dude!" Mordecai shouted to Crystal who turned around shocked at the call and dropped the wrench she was holding onto her foot

"FFFF… ouch…" She muttered as she stood up properly.

"Ow… You alright?" Rigby said trying to stifle a giggle as they walked up to Crystal

"Yea… I'll walk it off…" Crystal said picking up the wrench she had dropped and handed it to one of her mechanical arms as it retreated back inside the purple back pack which was resting against the side of the cart, looking brand new.

"Woah! You fixed the cart pretty good! It's only been like… an hour!" Mordecai said impressed as Crystal turned to look at the repaired cart

"Yea… I think I did a pretty good job, it was like going to hell and back trying to sort out those wires!" Crystal wiping a spot of oil off her glass head.

"Well Benson told us to introduce you to everyone here so I guess it's kind of a well-deserved break for you." Mordecai said as Crystal smiled, picking up her back pack as they headed off towards the snack shack

"I'm Crystal by the way." She said as she shook hands with the two.

**A/N: sorry if this one took a while, I was caught up from my friends birthday and a bonfire night party on the same day, basically i've been shattered all weekend. But i'm getting there...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rigby, who should we show Crystal first?" Mordecai asked as they were approaching the Snack Shack.

"I'd say Muscle man and Fives get them over with first…" Rigby said

"Hmm. Hmm. Fine. But Crystal, I'll warn you now, Muscle man has a bad habit of 'your mom' jokes." Mordecai said turning to Crystal as she nodded

"He just doesn't get the idea of the actual 'your mom' part." Rigby said shaking his head as they finally reached the snack shack where Skips had just finished fixing a gargantuan hole in the back of the small building as Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were just talking inside.

"What's up guys? This is Crystal, Benson just hired her yesterday." Mordecai said as Crystal stood there smiling at the two giving them a small wave as they waved back

"What's up girly! Hey Fives, you know who _else _Benson hired yesterday?" Muscle man started as Rigby pulled Crystal down to his level

"Prepare…" He whispered

"MY MOM!" He yelled whilst Mordecai and Rigby shook their heads, Crystal laughed

"Nice one…" Crystal said still giggling slightly as the three said goodbye and walked off.

"Who else has she got to see?" Rigby asked a slight drag in his voice.

"Well you've already met Benson, Skips as well, you've just seen Muscle Man and High Fives, I think it's just Pops…" Mordecai answered as Rigby's eyes lit up

"Ohohoho! You're going to love Pops! He's a bit weird but in a funny cool way!" Rigby said a chuckle in his voice.

"Alright then! Lead away!" Crystal said pointing forward dramatically as they all laughed and walked towards the house

...

"Pops! Hey Pops! We want to introduce you to someone!" Rigby shouted as the three of them ran up to the house stairs to find Pops frolicking around chasing a butterfly

"What's that my good man? A new friend you say! Oh good show!" Pops said in his usual giggly tone as he ran up to shake Crystal's hand

"How wonderful to meet you my lady! My name is Pops and my dearest father owns this here park!" He said as Crystals eyes just beamed at him in amazement

"Nice to meet you Pops, I'm Crystal and you can tell your father that he runs a splendidly top-notch park!" Crystal said acquiring a hint of a British accent as Pops just giggled in delight

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Crystal but I'm afraid I have some errands to run so I must dash off! Ta-ta my good friends!" Pops said as he happily skipped off into the distance (A/N: Wow that sounds cheesy…)

"Bye Pops!" Rigby and Mordecai said back as the three all turned to look at one another

"Now what?" Mordecai asked.

"I think we should tell Benson you showed me everyone…" Crystal said quietly, almost whispering

"Ok, yea that will be good; maybe he'll let us take a break!" Rigby said jumping up in the air as they began walking to find Benson

...

"Hey Benson!" Mordecai yelled across as the three ran up to Benson as he stood there looking at the three mainly at Mordecai and Rigby

"What did you do this time?" Benson asked looking at the two sceptical.

"Nothing! They didn't do anything but what you told them to do!" Crystal jumped in quietly as Benson just looked at the three collectively, shocked

"Really? You showed Crystal everyone?" Benson asked Mordecai as Rigby shook his head franticly

"Yea we did can we take a break now?" Rigby droned as he flopped onto the floor, startling Crystal

"A break would be nice… I fixed the cart up and everything!" Crystal said taking a liking to the thought of a good break

"Ok then, you guys take a break for a while, I'm going to check the cart then I'll come back with some more work in about an hour ok?" Benson said starting to walk past with his head buried in his clipboard yet again

"Yes sir!" Crystal said energetically as the trio ran off, after picking Rigby up first, to go get a nice cold soda. Benson looked back, looking in deep thought before shaking his head and he carried on walking.

...

The day went on with enough work to do but not so much to tire you out completely… Well, save for Rigby who thinks ALL work is tiring. All of the workers were standing around Benson like this morning with Skips standing on the steps, Pops just lolling about, Mordecai and Rigby just lounging on the steps, Muscle man and High Five Ghost talking about some music and Crystal standing but the stair rail with her skateboard and helmet in her hand

"Well it's been a very productive day today! Thanks to Crystal we managed to get a lot more done than usual!" Benson said

"So I would like you all back here at the same time tomorrow because we've all got a big job which needs to be sorted _without failure_" Benson finished throwing glares at Mordecai and Rigby

So everyone started to head off and Crystal was just about to jump on her skateboard when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Crystal! I just wanted to say good job today, you managed to fix up the cart in such a good condition it could last for twice as long!" Benson praised as Crystal beamed at him

"Thanks Benson! That means a lot. See you tomorrow Boss!" She said as she leapt onto her skateboard and rode off down the street back home.

...

Once Crystal reached her home she jumped off her skateboard and walked up to the door only to be greeted by Matt carrying a box with the word 'Spare clothes' written in big, bold, black marker across the side.

"Hey Matt, you need a hand with that box there?" Crystal asked as she walked up to Matt throwing her skateboard on the green garden taking the box from Matts hands

"Cheers Crystal, that's the last box Jessica has in your house, she's inside if you want to see her" Matt said as Crystal placed the box in the back of the white van which had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere filled with boxes of Jessica's stuff as she gave Matt a high-five and walked inside, picking her skateboard on her way in.

"Jessica! Matt told me that all your boxes are in the van!" Crystal shouted as Eythan began running circles happily around Crystal's feet as Jessica walked down the stairs with no expression on her face.

"Hey, dude what's up with you? You sad because you're going to miss the best house buddy ever?" Crystal joked nudging Jessica as she gave out a small chuckle looking at her best friend

"Yea of course I am but, can I have a talk with you upstairs quickly before me and Matt head off?" Jessica said as Crystal nodded silently as they walked upstairs and into Jessica's now empty room.

"You know your new boss, Benson?" Jessica asked as she flopped down on her bed whilst Crystal jumped up onto Jessica's old desk and crossed her legs with her glass head resting in her hands, elbows connected to knees

"Yea I know him, he's my boss dude! Anyway, carry on" Crystal said as they both shared a short laugh before Crystal silenced herself so her friend could get back to her serious conversation

"Ok… *sigh* we used to go to high school together…" Jessica said as Crystal sat there on the desk, jaw slacked and arms limp on the table with her mouth agape

"Whoa… THAT'S TOTTALY AWESOME!" Crystal said loudly as Jessica placed her hands over her ears to prevent damage to them

"No Crystal you don't get it… He… Wasn't really the nicest of people, I mean, he didn't really bother me, we paid each other no attention actually, but whenever I saw him he was really bitter and horrible to everyone, not like bullying and all that jazz but like, proper sarcastic and crude comments to like, everyone that made eye contact with him… It was horrible cause he snapped at this kid who was looking at coming to the college, he never showed up again… It was brutal, I just want you to be careful of that Benson dude yea?" Jessica explained gasping for breath as she had just said all of that in one go, but fast enough so Crystal heard every word.

"… Well… That was high school… Right? I'm sure he's changed since then… Right?" Crystal said partly disbelieving most of what Jessica had just said

"Well yes that's true but I don't think he would have changed, I tried to change him in high school and he was proper harsh about every word I said to him… I don't think he's a good boss for you Crystal, that's what I'm really trying to say." Jessica said as Crystal's phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached in and read the message, a smile formed on her face and got bigger with every word she wrote until she lifted her head back up to Jessica, a not to happy expression splayed her features

"Well I think he's changed. Listen, you better get going Jess… Matt's waiting for you in the car and I just got invited by Mordecai and Rigby to meet them at Carrey's Karaoke with the rest of the guys at work and I want to grab a shower before I get ready." Crystal said putting her phone in her pocket and jumping off the desk and started to walk out the room. Jessica followed and the stood in front of each other, no expression on either of their faces.

"Ok, but just be careful, Benson has the ability to emotionally break you and I know he hasn't changed since High School so just be careful ok Crys?" Jessica said putting a hand on her shoulder with hopeful eyes. Crystal just looked back emotionless

"See you later Jessica." Was all Crystal replied with as she removed Jessica's hand from her shoulder and made her way upstairs as Eythan followed trying with all his might to catch up with his owner before he stopped half way and looked back at Jessica and quickly scampered back down and launched himself up to Jessica's knees as she caught him and gave him a hug as he clung onto the back of her waist length black cardigan, purring before moving his face in front of Jessica's and giving her a goodbye lick on her cheek as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hey, don't worry Eyth, I'll be back to visit you… I hope… But don't try to run off and find me ok scamp? I'm only down the road, and plus… you're all Crystal has left for now… See ya later little E." Jessica kissing the small kitten on the head as he meowed in response to Jessica's words to let her know he understood every word as she placed him on the floor as he ran back upstairs. Tears forming in Jessica's eyes she decided to leave as she walked down and got into the passenger seat of the white van containing the rest of her belongings as she wiped a tear from her eye. Matt put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You ok babe? Did everything go ok with Crystal?" Matt asked genuinely concerned about his girlfriend's friendship with her best friend

"Yes… *sniff* everything went fine… Just… take me home…" Jessica said leaning her head down so part of her hair covered her face as Matt leaned over and kissed her on top of her head

"Don't worry darling, everything is going to be perfect." He said causing his girlfriend to show a small smile of appreciation in his attempt to cheer her up as he put the van into drive and they drove off down the road to their new house.

...

After Crystal had a shower and gotten ready for her visit out to Carrey's Karaoke she had an hour left so she went and sat on Jessica's bed and thought about what she had said to her about an hour ago. Eythan ran into the room energetically and jumped up onto the bed and lay down next to Crystal gently rubbing his head against her leg as though he could sense that Crystal wasn't as happy as she usually was as Crystal fell backwards on the bed as she stroked Eythans head as he purred contently placing a paw in her pocket fishing out a locket with a picture of her with her old friends, who were all humans, at her Mechanical college. She picked it up and opened it looking at the picture of her standing with her friends as one of them, stood next to her with his arm over her shoulder holding up his hand in a peace sign and two girls on the other side of her both holding onto Crystal as they all pulled a funny face. Crystal pulled the small picture out to reveal another folded photograph, she took it out and unfolded it to reveal a picture of her and Jessica hugging each other with Jessica's parents in the background, smiling. Crystal gently grazed her thumb across the picture, more specifically, her and Jessica as tears started to well up in Crystal's eyes as she promptly turned over, grabbed the pillow, and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anyone apart from Crystal, Jessica, Eythan and Matt (even though he's not in this chapter I don't thing) Sorry this took such a long time guys. The song "Please don't stop the rain" Belongs to James Morrison and whoever else did it. not me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Woo! Let s go sing some tasty licks bros!" Muscle man belted as him and HFG ran and floated inside the building the cart just pulled up at

"Remember guys One song each Mordecai and Rigby did you remember to invite Crystal?" Benson said turning to the two slackers but not actually looking at them as he handed over some money to the large bouncer outside the karaoke hall.

"Yes. She just text me, she s on her way man Chill Everything s going fine so far." Mordecai said as Benson nodded at him as the rest of the crew followed in, Pops gleaming with joy and Skips with his usual straight face. Meanwhile Crystal had finished crying, re-applied her make-up and set off down to Carrey s Karaoke hall. It took her about 5 minutes to get there and she greeted the bouncer who gladly let her in after she said she was meeting with her co-workers. Once she got in it was almost immediate for everyone to find Crystal.

"Hey girly we re over here!" Muscle man yelled over to her as she turned her head, smiled and began walking over, flicking her light blue stripped scarf behind her neck and took her black hoodie off revealing a green, low-cut shirt with light blue sequins in a spiral pattern on the left side swirling up to the right sleeve and a pair of black, skinny jeans and some trainers. She sat down happily next to Pops who happily greeted her.

"Oh my Crystal! What beautiful attire your dressed in this evening! Good show my dear!" Pops gleefully noted as Crystal just chuckled at the lolly-man s politeness

"Why thank you Pops, and is that a new stove-hat I see? Quite fetching if I must say so myself" Crystal said while putting on her best British accent to impress him, which it immediately did as everyone lightly laughed. After everyone had calmed down the waiter came to order drinks.

"Oh! Crystal! I didn t know you were coming today! Oh well I take it you ll have your usual?" The waiter asked as Crystal nodded

"Yea of course Jimmy! Yea I'm here with my new co-workers!" Crystal said as Jimmy looked at them all

"Well then I'm glad you finally planted a job! Tell you what, as a celebration, all your drinks are free tonight." Jimmy said as everyone cheered in agreement, obviously Benson was the happiest about this as the rest of them ordered their drinks and Jimmy jumped off to get their orders

"Whoa Crystal! Nice going on the free drinks bro!" Rigby praised as they shared a fist-bump. Once they all had a drink Jimmy brought them the list of songs for the karaoke as Mordecai pushed Rigby out of his way and leaned over and whispered into her ear

"You have to sing this song!" Mordecai said as he whispered the name of the song and Crystal s eyes lit up with joy

"Of course man! I love that song! Why that song?" Crystal asked confused as to why he might want her to sing it but got the message and giggled lightly as Mordecai pointed to Benson then made a face which was supposed to look mushy but just made him look stupid. Crystal nodded and tore off a piece of paper and wrote the song number on it and collected everyone else s and took them over to Carrey and pointed to him which song had to be played last. Carrey nodded in understanding as Crystal walked back to her table and sat next to Benson this time since Pops had gone to the bathroom. It would be about 20 minutes until Crystal s song was to be played so she decided to get to know everyone better.

"So you guys live at the park? That must be so cool!" Crystal beamed at Mordecai and Rigby as they nodded

"Yea it is pretty sweet. Hey where did you say you lived again?" Mordecai asked curious

"Oh you know where the supermarket is? It s like the first house to the left of it. It s just me in the house now since my friend moved out to a house down the same street with her boyfriend." Crystal said happily although a pang of guilt and upset flooded over her body at the mention of Jessica. The guilt must have shown quite badly because Benson had noticed and put his hand on her shoulder

"Are you ok Crystal? You look upset." Benson asked as everyone looked at her. Crystal looked back at each and every person on the table, locking a gaze with Benson and shook her head and smiled

"Yea! Everything is fine! I mean, it s just cause this is the first night without her, she finished moving her boxes after I got back from work I m fine really!" Crystal smiled as Benson gave her a unsure stare and took a sip of his drink as Muscle man and HFG s song was called up

"Woo! Let s go show these girls how REAL singing's done! YEA!" Muscle man bellowed as he High-fived his friend as they went up on stage and began singing A bat out of hell by Meatloaf. They weren t that bad apart from the fact that Muscle man was flat on quite a few notes but other than that it was good and everyone enjoyed it. Some random dude s song got called up and he ran on stage, it was the short pudgy man that had tried to get in a few nights ago but failed, he inhaled a deep breath to start singing until

"HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID YOU COULDN T COME IN!" The bouncer shouted from outside as he ran in after him as the man gave a short, girly squeal before running off and tripping over his shoe. The bouncer picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. Everyone in the whole hall laughed at his pathetic attempt as the person who was supposed to sing got up on stage and began singing

"Hey guys I m going to go to the bathroom, I ll be right back." Crystal said getting up and walking over to the ladies restroom and walking in. Once she had finished washing her hands she stepped outside and was pulled down the corridor by an unknown hand, Crystal, being shocked, let out a small yelp before being spun round face to face with her capture. It was Benson.

"Are you sure you re ok? You didn t seem like it, and I can tell when someone is lying." Benson demanded as Crystal gave out a sigh.

"Ok I was a little down-trodden after work." Crystal said tilting her head down in embarrassment.

"Ahh H-have you been crying? Your eyes are all red." And sure enough she had been, that being the whole reason she went to the bathroom in the first place.

"Uh no" Crystal replied looking back down the hallway not wanting her new boss to know she would cry over her best friend.

"You have I can see it You don t have to lie to me" Benson said as Crystal let out a low sniff. Benson put his arm around her shoulder

"Hey, it s ok to cry, it gets everything out of your system. I m not only your boss, I m someone you can trust to talk to ok?" Benson said as he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Crystals face as she looked at him and smiled before pulling him into a quick hug

"Thanks boss, that means a lot Now C mon! We got some songs lined up!" Crystal said cheerfully as she took Benson s arm and dragged him to the end of the corridor before letting go and walking back to the table with Benson following suit a few feet behind Crystal as not to make it seem obvious that they had just had a conversation and sat down next to each other as Mordecai and Rigby s song was called up and they tumbled onto the stage and started singing call it what you want by foster the people High Five Ghost apparently knew the song really well so he floated up and sang along with them as the rest of the hall clapped along to the song. Once it had finished and everyone had returned back to their respective tables, Crystal called Jimmy over to order another round of drinks.

"So S-Skips, are you singing?" Crystal asked still slightly intimidated by his muscular build

"No. I don t do karaoke." Skips flatly replied as Pops pouted

"Aw bad show Skips! Karaoke is a time for merriment yet you still compel yourself to sulk!" Pops said smiling as he nudged Skips causing a small smirk to leave his lips which only Benson caught.

"So who s left to sing?" Rigby asked before whispering to Mordecai about how many people were left for him to mock their bad singing before receiving a swift punch to his left arm by Mordecai as Rigby let out a loud whimper of pain before turning away, cradling his injured arm.

"Oh I think it s just Crystal and Myself, that is, if Benson isn t singing." Pops said as everyone turned to their boss who hadn t been paying much attention

"Huh? Oh no, I m not really a good singer" Benson said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before being booed by everyone, well, everyone being Mordecai, Rigby and Crystal

"Ok, I bet you could sing better than all of these chumps here!" Crystal said motioning to the rest of the hall before stopping at the guy on stage who was singing the song from titanic. Badly. Crystal winced before turning back to Benson with an eager smile.

"Maybe next time guys. I m not in the sing-song mood this time." Benson said as Pops sighed before his name was called up and he gleefully skipped up onto the stage and was handed a microphone. The intro to the song footloose was played. Everyone enjoyed the song much more than the last time Pops sang footloose after the whole incident with the tape but everyone seemed to forget that and just enjoy the song with everyone smiling and jumping along to the song, even Skips was caught smirking lightly.

Once the song had finished and everyone had sat down again Jimmy came back with everyone s drinks as they all thanked Jimmy and he walked off. Crystal was beginning to become visibly nervous as her song was about to be played next. There were two microphones set up just as Crystal had asked Carrey to do. She was going to get Benson to sing, hopefully if Mordecai s song choice was right, it should coax him into it.

"Well now we ve got a very special gal singing next! It s one of our amazing regulars here at my karaoke hall, ladies and gentlemen, Crystal!" Carrey bellowed as rounds of loud applause filled the air as Crystal walked proudly up onto the stage.

"Hey folks! How you all doing tonight guys? Mary I see the man s treating you nice tonight, and Chris! My Chum! Nice suit man!" Crystal said as the respective people laughed and replied to Crystal s comments

"Well gal! What song are you going to praise us with your divine voice tonight?" Chris shouted as everyone from Mordecai s table cheered

"Well Chris I m doing one of my personal favourites in celebration of my new job at the park!" Crystal said as thunderous applause filled the air

"Wow, she s really confident with these people!" High Five Ghost said to Muscle Man who nodded, standing up and cheering Crystal on.

"Hit it Carrey" Crystal said as Carrey pressed play on the karaoke machine and the intro piano to Please don t stop the rain by James Morrison As Benson s eyes lit up I love this song! Benson said to no one in particular as Mordecai nudged Rigby who winked back at Mordecai. Thankfully Benson didn t notice. All the focus was on Crystal as she was about to sing.

_I don t know where I crossed the line Was it something that I said or didn t say this time?_

Cheers broke out around the hall as everyone on Benson s table stood up cheering with Benson, who was dumbstruck,

"Wow, she s a really good singer!" Benson said to Pops over all the noise as he nodded in agreement

_And I don t know if it s me or you But I can see the skies are changing No longer shades of blue I don t know which way it s gonna go_

_If it s going to be a rainy day There s nothing we can do to make it change We can pray for sunny weather But that won t stop the rain_

Mordecai leaned over the table to Benson and tapped him on the back

"Maybe you should join her!" Mordecai said as Benson looked back to the stage where Crystal was standing there, holding out another Microphone towards Benson. He looked nervously around the hall as everyone motioned for him to get up and sing with her. A smile broke across his face as he ran up on stage, grabbed the microphone out of Crystal s hand and stood next to her just as the next verse was about to start and he took the lead

_You re feeling like you ve got no place to run I can be your shelter 'til it s done We can make this last forever So please don t stop the rain_

_Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain_

Everyone started cheering; Benson s voice was a perfect fit for the song. Crystal whispered on how they were going to continue the song and Benson nodded as Crystal took a step forward and took the lead again for the next verse

_I thought that time was on our side I ve put in far too many years to let this pass us by_

_You see life is a crazy thing There ll be good times and there ll be bad times And everything in between And I don t know which ways it s gonna go_

_While everyone was still cheering, Benson stood up next to Crystal as they glanced at each other, smiled and inhaled to sing the next verse together_

_If it s going to be a rainy day There s nothing we can do to make it change We can pray for sunny weather But that won t stop the rain_

_Feeling like you ve got no place to run I can be your shelter 'til it s done We can make this last forever So please don t stop the rain_

_Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain_

Excitement roared through the hall as the two sang, they were a perfect harmony together, Crystal looked over to the table where Mordecai and Rigby gave a thumbs up to Crystal who then proceeded to get everyone to clap along to the beat just as the song started to slow down and Carrey lowered the lights to set the mood as Crystal began to sing the first half of the verse to which Benson finished.

_Oh, we re a little closer now In finding what life s all about Yeah, I know you just can t stand it When things don t go your way But we ve got no control over what happens anyway_

_If it s going to be a rainy day There s nothing we can do to make it change We can pray for sunny weather But that won t stop the rain_

Benson belted out the long note as everyone stood silent for a mere millisecond before there was so much applause, someone could of easily mistook the noise for a few landing aircrafts. Even Crystal stood, speechless looking at her boss unknowing that he could pull a note that long.

_Feeling like you ve got no place to run I can be your shelter 'til it s done We can make this last forever So please don t stop the rain_

she laughed and continued to sing the verse while adding her own little Crystal kick as she calls it by making the notes longer and higher so that it sounded more beautiful to which it was Benson s turn to stand shocked as Crystal laughed and nudged his arm, a light blush on her face though that was mainly from all the air she d used on that last verse and they finished the song

_Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain_

_Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall Please don t stop the rain _

Once the music had finished, there was pure silence before once more the crowd couldn t contain themselves as the laugher, applause and whistles erupted so loudly that it made even Crystal wince at the slight pain it was giving her ears as she and Benson waved at the crowd, bowed then walked off back to the table.

"SEE! I knew you could sing!" Crystal said loudly as the noise began to die down as Benson waved a hand at her

"But not as good as you! You were amazing on that last verse with all the elongated notes you added!" Benson said as Skips interjected

"Yea you guys were both fantastic, I saw a bit of competition in your eyes when Benson belted out that long note near the end" Skips said as everyone laughed

"Yea well I can get a bit competitive when it comes to singing, Maybe next Saturday we should all come to my house and we ll all play Sing star! I ve got tonnes of different ones!" Crystal said as Pops looked up

"Even the 70 s one?" He asked gleefully, a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"Pop s I ve got the 70 s one, the 80 s one and the ABBA version" Crystal said as Benson chuckled

"Don t let me near that ABBA one, there s no chance of any of you beating me at that." Benson said prideful as Rigby jumped onto the table in ecstasy

"YOUR ON!2 Rigby chanted as they all got up, thanked Carrey who congratulated Benson and Crystal on an amazing job and then they all left the hall. Crystal yawned.

"Well I m gonna hit the hay, Got to get up real early tomorrow, have to take Eythan to a vet appointment before work" Crystal said stretching as she put her jacket on.

"Well hey, you said your house is by the supermarket right? Let us give you a ride home! We pass the super market to get back to the park anyway." Muscle Man offered as Crystal was about to decline before her left knee caved in and she almost fell over before Mordecai caught her arm and pulled her back up

"Well I think I will seen as my legs don t look up to the task of a few blocks walk, lazy things." Crystal muttered the last part as she climbed into the back in between Pops and High Five Ghost as Skips started up the engine and drove down the road. Once he reached Crystal s house he slowed down as High Five Ghost floated out so Crystal could get out

"Are you sure your legs are going to be able to get you down the drive or do you need one of us to carry you?" Mordecai asked jokingly as Crystal sent him a smirk before her knee caved in again and she promptly fell to the ground this time before she started laughing.

"That was your fault Mordecai! I ll get you tomorrow I m perfectly fine." Crystal said as she grabbed hold of her fence to pull herself up slowly as Benson got out the front and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door. Once he put her down there was a massive blush on Crystal s face as she hugged him and went inside. Before everyone did the same and went back to the park.


	6. updates to return BECAUSE I'M BACK BABY!

so I'm not dead, and though I did declare this story to be discontinued in 2013, after re-reading it and remembering the passion I put into writing just the 5 chapters I have, I have decided to renew the story once again! Thankfully, I managed to find the original story, and it's untouched, nothing's missing except the plot that I had, but it was a rubbish sketch of it, and I can remember what happens for at least the next 10-15 chapters so I can easily get the plot back anew!

I do owe you readers an apology though, I did abandon the story at random and didn't reply as to why I had shut down, It was basically school work had over come me, I went through several breakdowns just after I had stopped writing to focus on my exams for the end of year 11, and forgot about the story completely, along with some other works I had in development in the shadows... most of which are probably buried in my personal cemetery of unfinished work.

My only regret about informing you about my return now is this, I am mere days away from my A-Level exams, thankfully they are spaced out, my art exam is on tuesday, my photography is 2 days in the following week and my media studies is around the 2nd week in May, so I will have space to start writing this up again. But it will all come in due time, In fact, I'm going to start writing up some rough chapters tonight!

But don't expect my updates to be immediate, I haven't been writing in a long while, I've been focusing more on my art than my writing, but I can say that my writing skills have improved since I had last written this, so the story may seem more, mature.. grown up if you will, in terms of descriptions and sensibleness... is that a word? well it is now. Imagination kids, stick with it :D

Anyway, I hope to see you all in my next chapter, and sorry for the break of like... a year... heh 3


End file.
